Disney vs Non Disney Villains Episode 3 Only Skin Deep
MOVIES YOU MAY NEED TO BE FAMILIAR WITH "Snow White and the Seven Dwarves"-1937-Disney "Anastasia"-1997-Don Bluth DISCLAIMER: I don't own "Snow White and the Seven Dwarves", "Anastasia" or any of the characters from the respective films. SWITZERLAND-GRIMHILDE COURT-4: 28 PM The queen of the kingdom; Queen Grimhilde, sits upon her throne. It was a rather boring day. Her nails tapped on the throne's arms, she was waiting for something interesting to happen. A guard ran into the throne room. "Your majesty…" "You dare interrupt my solitude? You'd best have a good reason for this foolishness!" "Yes, your majesty. There is a holy man who is interested in your employment." "His name?" "He simply goes by…'Rasputin'." "Let him in." Grimhilde was honestly intrigued. The guard nodded and left the room. After just a few moments, a dark looking figure clad in a brown cloak slowly marched into the court. He removed his hood, revealing a green skinned man with a long black beard. He was thinning, if not completely bald. Perched on his shoulder was a tiny white bat. He began to speak in a very thick Russian accent. "Greetings, Queen Grimhilde. My name is Rasputin. I come from the land of Russia." "You come from Russia?" "Why, yes, your majesty." "Then why are you here, in Switzerland?" Rasputin stuttered. He knew if the Queen knew his true reasons for leaving Russia, he would never be trusted. Grimhilde raised her eye brow, impatiently waiting for a response. "Well…um…you see I left because, it's hard to talk about, um…" then his fate was sealed when the little bat opened his mouth. "What? Oh I'll tell ya!" "Bartok! You little fool! Quiet!" "He was banished!" Grimhilde's face glowed with pure amusement. She laughed hysterically. "Ah! Hahahaha! Banished! How pathetic!" Rasputin scowled at Bartok. He looked around at all of the members of the Swiss court laughing at him. He looks up at the Queen again, hoping for one last chance. With a motion of her hand, she announced. "If you're not fit for Russia, you are certainly not fit for my kingdom. Away with you." Rasputin stammers again. "What? But, I, I, I can, I know how to…" "Be gone! Guards!" At her immediate call, a troop of a dozen guards with their spears backed Rasputin out. As he left, he called out to the Queen. "Damn You! Damn you to hell! First the Romanovs now you! I refuse to take this disrespect for one moment longer! In due time, you will feel the pain of 1,000 executions! You'll see!" SWITZERLAND-ABANDONED WARE HOUSE-1:36 AM With no job, and thus no money, Rasputin had slept on a cold ground in the snow of Switzerland since he was banned from Russia. He hoped he could sleep in the warm castle of Grimhilde, but his job was turned down. As he returned to his temporary home, Bartok slowly hopped off Rasputin's shoulder. He lets out small groan. "Sleeping here again are we?" The frustrated Rasputin simply growled at him. Bartok continued. "We'd be in the nicest warmest bed in Castle Grimhilde, but nope, we're here on the cold hard ground." Bartok's statements were simply making Rasputin angrier. "You know, I have a feeling you are mad at me…are you just mad at me? Taking the frustration that you totally blowed the interview out on your little buddy? That can't be-" Before he could finish, Rasputin raised his foot, and attempted to step on Bartok. Bartok dodged. He tried again, bet he missed, again. This process went on for a moment until Rasputin let out a painful groan. He clutched his leg. "Ah, I can't strain my leg to much. This hard floor is making my body ache oh so painfully!" Rasputin reached into his pocket… "I didn't want to have to do this…" He pulled out the glowing green reliquary. Bartok commented, "Isn't that a little extreme?" Rasputin ignored him. He simply smiled as tiny green bat like demons soared out of the reliquary. They flowed around is fingers. He instead preached to Bartok and the demons, "Now, what do we do to her? Let's take away the thing she values most! The question is, what would that be?" Rasputin stroked his long beard as he pondered. "Well…" Bartok said, "If anything, she was a hot one, eh master?" Rasputin swatted at Bartok, and then looked back down at the reliquary. "She is a vain little toad!" He chuckled a little… "That's it…go my pretties…" SWITZERLAND-CASTLE GRIMHILDE-8:30 AM The Queen yawned as she awakened. She looked at her hands, her fingers were longer and the skin was shriveled. She stumbled out of bed to the wash room, but when she looked in the mirror, she was horrified! She let out a screech of terror! She was extremely elderly! Her raven black hair had become ghost white. She was covered in warts! "The sorcerer!" She ran out of her castle and rushed after Rasputin. SWITZERLAND-THE OUTSKIRTS-10:01 AM Rasputin and Grimhilde stood in front of each other. The Queen pointed at him and shouted, "I finally found you!" Rasputin simply laughed, "Oh, your majesty! I simply adore your new look! Ah-Ha! You have to give me your plastic surgeon! Da ha ha!" Before she knew it, Bartok was flying in the air, she soared through Grimnhilde's cloak, and, soon, in his talons, he held her pouch of all of the money she carried. He dropped it in Rasputin's hand. Grimhilde reached into her pocket. "I'll take that money back; you won't need it, not where you're going!" The Queen pulled out a steel mace. With a single swing, he wiped Rasputin's head clear off! She chuckled and began to turn back, until, she heard Rasputin's headless body moving. She watched in awe as the headless body walked on two feet, found his head, and screwed it back on. "Nice try! Ah ha!" "I'll call my guards on you!" "Good idea; I hope they recognize you! Da ha ha ha ha!" Grimhilde took a quick look around, and found an enormous boulder at the tip of a nearby cliff. She ran for it. Rasputin simply didn't care. He and Bartok stayed where they were. They had a plan. Grimhilde began to pry the boulder down the cliff with a large stick. "Da ha ha ha ha! I'll crush every bone in your body!" "I don't think so!" Rasputin raised his reliquary to the air, as it unleashed a bolt of green lighting that destroyed the cliff she was standing on. She screamed with agony as she fell. Rasputin looked at the pouch Bartok stole. "Yes! This should be enough to rent a nice motel room until I find a new employer!" They say the ravine Grimhilde fell down was so large, if you approach the edge and listen close enough, you can still hear her scream as she falls. Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Events